Light me up
by ccannde
Summary: One shots sobre la vida de Nymphadora Tonks.
1. Tormenta

El fuerte viento de la tormenta producía extraños silbidos al rozar a los arboles del barrio.

Había estado lloviendo toda la tarde y el clima no parecía estar mejorando mucho, pero las gotas estaban disminuyendo.

Una espesa neblina dificultaba la visión en el exterior de la mansión de los Black, situada en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Lupin se encontraba leyendo El Profeta en el living cuando escuchó el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose.

Tonks entró en la casa sigilosamente para no despertar al cuadro de la madre de Sirius.

Limpió sus botas en una pequeña alfombra y dejó la escoba junto con su túnica impermeable en un amplio armario de madera cercano a la escalera.

Se asomó a la puerta del living y él escuchó los torpes pasos de ella a sus espaldas.

-Remus, ¿Sabes donde guardó Molly la esencia de díctamo?— preguntó Nymphadora fingiendo naturalidad.

-Hola. Creo que hay una botella en el mueble del baño, ¿por qué preguntas?— respondió él.

Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver que la chica tenía un tajo en la frente que, aunque no era muy grande, sangraba mucho.

Se paró de inmediato y fue a su lado para poder ver bien la herida.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso, Dora? Estás sangrando mucho. Siéntate y quédate quieta— dijo con dulzura y la tomó de la muñeca para ayudarla a tomar asiento.

Ella levantó una mano inconscientemente para tocar su frente, pero luego recordó el corte y solamente se acomodó el cabello.

-No te rías. — Pidió ella antes de contarle — Me golpeé contra la reja del parque aterrizando mi escoba, no veía nada con la tormenta.

El hombre lobo intentó reprimir una sonrisa para no ofenderla, pero igualmente añadió bromeando:

-Suena como algo que solo a ti te podría pasar. Ya vuelvo, no te muevas.

Fue a buscar el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaban para emergencias y volvió rápidamente.

Se sentó al lado de la bruja de cabello rosado y abrió la caja para tomar unas gasas.

Las humedeció con un líquido transparente y le limpió con mucha suavidad la sangre que brotaba de la herida.

Tonks cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor ya que le ardía, pero no se quejó. Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de cómo los claros ojos color miel de Remus se fijaban en los de ella mientras la curaba.

De repente, comenzó a sentir un molesto pitido en los oídos y se le nubló la vista.

-Creo que me estoy mareando. — murmuró sin hacerle caso a su instinto, que constantemente le decía que no tenía que parecer débil.

Él pensó algún tema de conversación para distraerla y preguntó:

-¿Por qué viniste en escoba? Esta lloviendo, te podrías haber aparecido en la puerta.

-Volar me relaja cuando me siento frustrada, además no llovía tanto cuando despegué.

Lupin dejó las gasas usadas sobre la mesa de café del living que estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos y tomó el díctamo.

-¿Frustrada? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Preguntó con curiosidad y amabilidad.

Puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de la chica para que no moviera su rostro y aplicó algunas gotas de la poción de color marrón en su frente.

-Me molesta mucho no saber que hacer, Remus.

El corte dejó de sangrar y lentamente se fue cerrando hasta que se transformó en una delicada cicatriz que parecía haber sido producida hace varios días.

-¿Qué hacer con qué?- Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Tonks meditó un breve instante para elegir las palabras adecuadas mientras contemplaba como las gotas de lluvia rozaban el cristal de la ventana produciendo un sonido armonioso.

-No sé que hacer contigo.- Susurró, sin percatarse de como se reducía la distancia que los separaba, hasta que sus labios se juntaron y los unieron como si fueran una sola persona.


	2. Insomnio

Eran las tres de la mañana y Tonks no podía dormir. Había pasado las últimas horas dando vueltas en la cama de su habitación de Grimmauld Place y observando el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Sentía mucha sed, y a pesar de que intentó olvidarlo para no levantarse, tenía la boca reseca y las ganas de beber algo se hicieron inevitables.

Tras salir de la cama, se acomodó su corto camisón y buscó sus pantuflas que estaban debajo de la cama.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto despacio para evitar hacer ruido y despertar a alguien.

Caminó por el largo pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión Black en silencio, aunque las envejecidas tablas de madera del suelo emitían débiles crujidos al ser pisadas.

Estaba muy oscuro. Las paredes eran de color verde pero parecían negras por la ausencia de luz.

La chica daba pasos cortos para no chocar con ningúno de los adornos u objetos que abundaban en la casa.

Al llegar a la escalera, sujetó fuertemente la baranda para no tropezar y descendió lentamente.

Atravesó el living en dirección a la cocina.

Esquivó por un centímetro la pequeña mesa de café que se encontraba frente al sofá.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar colisionó con algo y casi cae al tropezar con su propio pie.

Si bien estaba acostumbrada a su torpeza, se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Lumos!— murmuró una voz grave y al encenderse la luz de su varita, Tonks pudo ver que se trataba de Remus.

-Perdón, no veía nada, estaba muy oscuro.— se disculpó la chica mientras que su cabello pasaba de fucsia a blanco.

El hombre sonrió. La tenue luz que emanaba su varita hacía que sus ojos color miel brillaran suavemente.

-No fue tu culpa. Veo que tu también tienes insomnio, verdad?

-Estaba muriendo de sed y vine a buscar jugo de calabaza, espero que Sirius no se lo haya acabado.— respondió Tonks entrando a la cocina.

Remus no se retiró, sino que siguió junto a ella para alumbrar su camino.

Tomó un vaso de vidrio del armario y se lo pasó a la Nymphadora para que se sirviera.

Luego de cumplir con su tarea ambos se dirigieron de nuevo escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Tonks se detuvieron.

-Espero poder dormir ahora. Ultimamente estoy muy alerta, cualquier ruido me despierta. Me estoy convirtiendo en Ojoloco.— bromeó la muchacha en voz baja.

-Una versión muy hermosa de él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos. Tonks se sonrojó, su cabello cambio levemente de color y no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Dora.— susurró Lupin antes de seguir caminando hasta su cuarto.


	3. Patronus

-¡Reparo!.— Exclamó Tonks, y las grietas en la madera de la vieja guitarra que encontró en un armario se unieron, dejando al instrumento como nuevo.

Los últimos rayos de sol de aquel atardecer hacían que su cabello, rosa pálido, resplandeciera suavemente.

Tomó la guitarra y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Solo se escuchaban los murmullos que provenían de los pisos de abajo, donde se encontraban los demás miembros de la Orden que vivían en la casa.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas produciendo un afinado sonido.

Tocó algunas melodías de canciones que sabía de memoria y la hacían sonreir, no porque fueran alegres, sino porque se sentía identificada con cada palabra que cantaba.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y agarró su varita, que había guardado en su bolsillo antes de tomar asiento.

Revolvió en su mente en busca de un recuerdo feliz y se concentró.

-¡Expecto Patronum!— Murmuró mientras realizaba un delicado movimiento de muñeca.

Una intensa luz plateada salió del extremo de su varita y lentamente tomó la figura de un lobo.

La fantasmagórica criatura recorrió la biblioteca flotando majestuosamente. Movió su cabeza para atrás, mirando hacía el cielo, e hizo lo que parecía un aullido que no produjo ningún sonido.

Tonks empezó a tocar los acordes de una de sus canciones favoritas sin dejar de observar a su patronus.

El lobo no se desvaneció, sino que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la lenta melodía. Recorría la habitación con gracia, haciendo que esta se iluminara tenuemente.

La luz que emanaba describía giros y volteretas en el aire. Por momentos, el animal se acercaba a Nymphadora y la rodeaba con suaves movimientos.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía casi hipnotizada por el incesante baile de la mágica criatura.

De repente oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Interrumpió la música, provocando que el patronus desapareciera, y volteó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpirte. Eso fue... hermoso.— Dijo Remus tímidamente.

Ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió con las mejillas delicadamente ruborizadas.


	4. Hogwarts

El pequeño frasco lleno de tinta negra resbaló de la mesa con el leve rose del dorso de su mano.

**«**Mierda**»** pensó Tonks cerrando los ojos durante un largo segundo y frunciendo el ceño, tras haber intentado inútilmente atraparlo antes de que caiga.

El ruido de la botella de vidrio impactando contra el suelo quebró el silencio que reinaba en el aula de pociones.

Se sintió intimidada por todas las personas que giraron la cabeza para ver su acto de torpeza, algunos riendo y otros poniendo los ojos en blanco con desdén muy mal disimulado.

Cuando se agachó para poder limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado, también se le cayó el desgastado cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo.

**«**Mierda. Mierda. Mierda**»**

Las hojas garabateadas que guardaba sueltas en él aterrizaron sobre el charco de tinta fresca del suelo de la mazmorra.

Se sentía muy frustrada. Por lo general solía empeorar las cosas que quería solucionar.

Mientras estaba concentrada intentando ordenar todo, vio como los elegantes zapatos negros del Profesor Snape se acercaban por el pasillo y se detenían frente a ella.

Levantó tímidamente la vista para cruzarse con su pálido rostro, que irradiaba desprecio.

-Al parecer, la señorita Black no solo es una incompetente a la hora de preparar pociones, sino que también puede demostrar su inutilidad en una sencilla clase teórica. 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

Los compañeros de su casa protestaron, pero él no dio muestra de haberlos escuchado.

-Disculpe, pero mi apellido es Tonks, Profesor. — respondió la chica captando la indirecta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Black (su apellido materno) también era el apellido de Sirius y Bellatrix, sus tíos presos en Azkabán por homicidios múltiples. Snape parecía querer recordárselo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Él la detestaba, aunque a Nymphadora no le importaba, ya que el odio era mutuo.

Lo que a ella más le molestaba era que la tomaran por idiota, sensible o inservible. Y el hombre solía hacer las tres cosas en una misma clase.

El simple hecho de ver a Severus Snape y su grasiento cabello le daba mal humor.

Las horas de pociones se le hacían eternas, pero por suerte esta ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase había terminado, corrió hacia el baño de mujeres más cercano para limpiar las múltiples manchas negras que habían salpicado en su cuerpo y en su uniforme.

Fregó casi con violencia sus manos, pero al ver que solo conseguía aclarar el color de la tinta, se limitó a dejar todo como estaba.

Revolvió en su mochila buscando el horario de clases y leyó que le tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así que subió por las escaleras para dirigirse al exterior del castillo.

El cielo estaba despejado y unos muchachos de Slytherin arrastraban un baúl que contenía pelotas para jugar al quidditch.

La luz solar atravesaba los mechones de pelo rosa que llevaba sueltos sobre el rostro de manera desaliñada.

El pasto crujía suavemente con la pisada de sus zapatos.

Se quitó la túnica, que antes había sido necesaria por el frío húmedo de las mazmorras, porque el calor de los jardines de Hogwarts la estaba agobiando.

Dobló los puños de su camisa y aflojó un poco su corbata.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban del colegio era tener que usar uniforme. La idea de estar vestida igual a todos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, así que lo compensaba usando llamativos colores de cabello a diario.

Divisó a lo lejos un grupo de personas de su edad con el escudo de su casa y se acercó a ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, se paró sobre una rama caída y se dobló un poco el pie al partirla, pero a pesar del dolor siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

La clase todavía no había empezado. Ni el Profesor Kettleburn ni los alumnos de Gryffindor con quienes compartían la asignatura habían llegado todavía.

Se unió a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigos sobre el partido de Quidditch de la semana entrante, en el que jugaría como buscadora.

Se le daba bien atrapar la snitch. Era la única posición que su extrema torpeza le permitía ocupar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la gente fue llegando. Junto con el canoso Señor Kettleburn también estaba Hagrid. La diferencia de altura entre ambos era bastante peculiar.

-Le he pedido a mi viejo amigo Rubeus, nuestro querido guardabosques, que me de una mano en la lección de hoy.

La carcajada ahogada de Tonks se mezcló de una forma muy extraña con un gruñido cuando intentó ocultarla para no ser grosera. El Profesor Kettleburn no tenía mano derecha.

Se rumoreaba que una mantícora se la había destrozado, pero también se comentaba que con lo distraído que era el pobre hombre, podría habérsele caído en la calle mientras paseaba tranquilamente.

El semi-gigante saludó con simpatía. Portaba una ballesta de madera, que habría resultado enorme para cualquier otra persona, pero su tamaño era adecuado para él.

-Hoy entraremos en el bosque para poder estudiar de cerca a los thestrals y… — hizo una pausa al ver que la mayor parte de los alumnos se negaban — ¡oh, vamos! Tienen dieciséis años, muchachos, no se quejen.

Tonks en realidad estaba emocionada, le atraía mucho la idea de entrar al bosque.

Se posicionó casi al frente del grupo pensando en lo idiotas que se veían sus compañeras manifestando el terror que tenían.

"El miedo hiere más que las varitas" le decía siempre su madre.

Caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en donde había dos thestrals masticando la abundante hierba que crecía entre los árboles.

Ella, al igual que muchos de los que habían vivido la época en la que Lord Voldermort se dedicaba a asesinar a toda persona que se le cruzara por el camino, podía ver a esos esqueléticos caballos negros con alas similares a las de los murciélagos.

Uno de los thestrals levantó la cabeza con un aire fantasmal, mostrando sus pupilas blancas.

Poco a poco, Nymphadora se fue acercando a ellos, a diferencia de sus compañeras. Ellas se mantenían lo más lejos posible y sofocaban un grito cada vez que uno de los animales se movía en dirección a ellas.

-Son criaturas tranquilas, ¿Quién quiere montarlos? — inquirió el profesor Kettleburn dándole una palmada en el lomo a uno mientras Hagrid le daba un trozo de carne cruda al otro.

Sin vacilar ni un segundo, la chica de pelo rosa dio un paso al frente y levantó la mano rápidamente.

Solo ella y un atlético chico pelirrojo de Gryffindor se habían ofrecido.

-No puedo verlos, ¿Dónde están? — le preguntó el muchacho cuando pasó junto a ella.

Tonks señaló a uno con el dedo, pero luego acompañó al chico hasta el animal, porque parecía perdido.

Luego, se fue hacia donde se encontraba el otro thestral y se negó cuando le ofrecieron ayuda para subirse.

-Yo que tu no le tocaría la cabeza de esa forma. — le dijo al pelirrojo riendo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, yo no se ni como luce. —contestó él.

Pensó alguna forma sencilla de describirlo como para que alguien que no veía más que aire pudiera comprenderlo.

-Parece la de un dragón, es bastante genial. Y, por cierto, tu dedo está en su ojo…

Tras decir esto se aferró con ambas manos al cuello de la bestia y salió cabalgando a toda velocidad con el viento acariciando su rostro, dejando lejos a Charlie Weasley.


	5. Camisa

La mañana avanzaba con rapidez.

Allí estaba ella, peinando su brillante cabello turquesa frente a un gran espejo en el pasillo del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Casi todos estaban desayunando en la cocina, pero se había despertado más temprano para no llegar tarde al ministerio y ya había comido.

Últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y cuando no estaba allí, su mente pensaba constantemente en aquel lugar.

Escuchó sus rítmicos y solitarios pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Sabía perfectamente que era él por su forma de caminar.

-Espera. — pidió Tonks al notar por el reflejo del espejo que la corbata de Lupin estaba mal acomodada.

Se acercó a él y puso ambas manos alrededor de su cálido cuello con suavidad.

Lo miró a los ojos durante un par de segundos, aunque parecieron eternos. Sentía como si con solo contemplar el efecto que causaba la luz solar en ellos pudiera decirle cuánto lo amaba.

Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

Remus bajó la mirada para ver como los delicados dedos de la chica trazaban lentamente la silueta de su cuello sobre la tela. ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía ella lo tomaba por sorpresa?

-Gracias. — dijo afable, aunque se notaba sutilmente el tono de confusión en su voz.

Tonks se limitó a esbozar una simple sonrisa amable, pero no duró mucho.

Realmente deseaba que las cosas fluyeran como lo habían hecho hasta que él empezó con sus excusas.

¿Cómo se podía poner distanciarnentre dos personas destinadas a estar juntas?

-Lo siento mucho, Dora, realmente desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Mereces a alguien mucho más apropiado. —masculló en voz baja con pesar. Le parecía que ninguna cosa que dijera sería suficiente para reparar lo que hacía.

Estaba serio, pero por dentro miles de emociones atentaban con salir al exterior.

-Sabes que no quiero a otra persona. No quiero que las cosas sean de otra forma. Tengo la edad suficiente para decidir lo que es apropiado para mí. —repuso ella con firmeza, levantando el tono en la última oración.

Remus la rodeó con sus brazos con ternura. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sintiendo su perfume.

Se limitaron a abrazarse sin decir nada durante varios minutos.

-Perdón, lo lamento. — dijo con tristeza antes de darle un beso en la frente y marcharse por la puerta principal.


	6. Dumbledore

Tras golpear la puerta tres veces, esta se abrió produciendo un crujido que demostraba su antigüedad.

-Permiso, Profesor. —pidió con simpatía a la vez que se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Pasa y toma asiento, Nymphadora. — Ordenó Dumbledore con amabilidad — ya se por qué estás aquí.

Lo que dijo el profesor la desconcertó, aunque ya se había empezado a sentir ligeramente intimidada desde antes de aparecerse en las cercanías del castillo.

No supo que decir, así que se limitó a entrar al despacho y sentarse en una mullida silla frente al escritorio.

Los retratos de los directores antecesores dormían plácidamente y algunos emitían suaves ronquidos.

El hombre le ofreció caramelos de limón con cortesía, pero ella los rechazó respetuosamente.

Había debatido internamente la idea de ir a hablar con él durante toda la semana, pero no sabía exactamente que decir. Todo su plan ahora le parecía estúpido, pero era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

No se arrepentía de haber acudido. Creía firmemente que era lo más adecuado, aunque olvidó el discurso que había practicado mentalmente tantas veces.

No sabía como empezar, así que se sintió agradecida cuando el mago decidió romper el silencio.

-Siempre me pregunté por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador no te puso en Gryffindor. — dijo Albus mirándola a través de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna. — Aunque con el correr de los años, me di cuenta de que eres un excelente ejemplo de Hufflepuff. Por sobre todas las cosas, con lealtad y falta de prejuicios.

Le agradó la forma en que remarcó la última oración con solemnidad.

Mientras retorcía su cabello, que lucía apagado y de un color ratonil, esperó a que él siguiera hablando.

-Como he dicho antes, confiaba en que vendrías. Aunque preferiría que tu explicaras los motivos, en vez de sugerir mis propias conjeturas. —tras decir eso, esbozó una sonrisa afable para darle seguridad, y ella le correspondió con otra, aunque un poco más tímida.

Tragó saliva y fijó la vista en los interesantes objetos mágicos que había en la oficina, como si en ellos pudiera hallar las palabras adecuadas.

Vaciló unos instantes, pero enseguida recordó que todo lo que estaba por decir era correcto e importante.

-Vine para pedirle que cambie la misión de Remus Lupin, Profesor. Con todo respeto, es demasiado arriesgada. Aunque él no lo admita, yo sé que se siente miserable. Estar conviviendo con los otros… licántropos es una tortura. — a medida que la bruja seguía mascullando palabras, su ritmo cardíaco iba aumentando. —Él no es como ellos, jamás le haría daño a alguien. Se siente un monstruo al ver lo que ellos hacen, cree que él es igual. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que está sufriendo de ese modo. Debe haber otra cosa que pueda hacer, yo podría intentar remplazarlo.

El tema la ponía histérica. Por más de que Lupin la hubiera rechazado, nada de lo que sentía por él había cambiado. Verlo deprimido la destrozaba mucho más que su propia depresión.

Necesitaba protegerlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer sabiendo todas las veces que Remus la había defendido a ella.

-Por favor, él no debe enterarse de esto. — agregó Tonks a modo de súplica.

Desconocía como reaccionaría el hombre-lobo. Quizás se ofendería o ella quedaría como una idiota desesperada. No sabía cual de las dos opciones le preocupaba más.

Además, todo lo que hacía era motivado por el amor que le profesaba. No necesitaba ningún reconocimiento por sus acciones.

Se contentaría con el simple hecho de saber que él estaría a salvo y en mejores situaciones.

Todavía podía oír en su cabeza el eco de la dolorosa frase que le había dicho el otro día: "No puedo estar contigo, Dora". ¿Cómo tan pocas palabras podían herirla de esa forma?

Él no la quería, no la necesitaba, jamás estarían juntos, no se preocupaba por ella.

Tenía la desagradable sensación de que el corazón le oprimía el pecho.

Su existencia era irrelevante para él.

Respiró hondo y trató de recuperar la calma.

Dumbledore tenía los dedos entrelazados y la escuchaba con un gesto pensativo dominando su rostro.

-Es curioso como surgen conexiones entre los seres humanos… precisamente el día de hoy, por la mañana, tuve el agrado de recibir la visita de Remus Lupin. Quien, por cierto, me pidió encarecidamente que cambiara las misiones que se te han otorgado a ti ya que las considera demasiado riesgosas.


End file.
